The Way of a Bluebonnet Bridge
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Be careful what you do and be aware, because if you're not careful, you could suffer the consequences for what you sew. That's what some people learn but, they eventually once they learn it, they can start over and never do the same mistake again, not when you are around friends. That's what our friends in Mellowbrook learns, so read and review!
1. The Harsh Start

_I was inspired by a hurt/comfort piece with Kick comforting Brianna when she was dumped, that inspired me do this. During the construction of this story, I was thinking all around the show concerning Kendall, Kick and Ronaldo. Well, here goes._

It was a suppose to be a typical day for Kendall Perkins, but today would change that. It all started when Kendall was about to start her speech of her election as class president.

"And that is why is I'm once again looking forward as your class president."

"What is your platform?" Mouth asked.

"Well, I plan to make limit a bit of recess and add more time for class work."

"Well, I'm not voting her." Mouth stated, and most of the students agree to him. Kendall felt a bit hurt, and was about to reply when her boyfriend, Ronaldo came in.

"Ronaldo, there you are! I've been waiting all morning for those papers!"

"No worries, Kendall dearest. You'll get them soon enough."

Next thing she realizes, she was slapped to the ground. She was startled by the sudden action. Then Kendall sees something she'll never forget, the anger in Ronaldo's face, the hatred piercing right through her skull.

"You want to a breakup so bad! You got it! But not before I give something you'll dare forget."Ronaldo walks to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Kendall Perkins is the most unpleasant, nasty annoying, back-stabbing, little skank I had ever encounting! I had to please this little skank all over again, and what she made me do, be little the stupid Kick Buttowski."

"What is worst is that she would rather love him than me. Not to mention is she is friends with my most hated enemy, Julie Trenton! You want a breakup, here it is, Miss Worthless!"

Ronaldo has grown major resentment not only on Julie, Kendall's best friend, but also on his most hated rival, Kick Buttowski. Ronaldo eventually found out about Kendall's crush on Kick, when she was with Julie. All that Kendall has picky tendencies, being too bossy and nasty to him, he has grown hatred for Kendall, and decides to not only break up with Kendall but humiliate her in front of some people so he'll have the upper hand.

Ronaldo took the paper from the podium along with some of Kendall's important papers, and tore them all apart, then had a pitcher of water and splashed into her.

"No one would be friends with a nasty, disgusting, pathetic, worthless little teacher's pet like you in a million years, I was the best thing that happened to you." And thus officially breaking up the two blondes.

When he finished, and he left her in a shocked state. With those words crammed into her skull, Kendall realize wouldn't no one would want to be friends with a dishonest bratty teacher's pet and spend a long moment alone in tears.

All those names made realize she has been horrible and resentful to not only her former boyfriend, but also some kids who could've been friends like Gunther, Emo Kid, Jackie, Mouth and of course, Kick. True, Julie and Haley are the only ones who are friends with her willingly, but no one else due to her bossy and snotty personality.

Kendall never thought this would happened. Actually the more she realized it, she did deserve it. She keeps on crying."I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I have been making life worse for everyone. I'm the killjoy who ruins fun for anyone, especially Kick. I don't deserve a friend. I deserve to be dead."

Kick was just passing through towards the front school doors when he saw a crying Kendall, drenched, on her kness. He and Kendall has always been bitter towards each other, but at times get along. But after today, that might changed for both of them. Once Kick saw her in that state, he couldn't leave her like this. He just saw the root of Kendall's problem, Ronaldo, with another girl. Kick and Ronaldo were never really friends, but they would help each other for their own benefits, nothing else. He never really liked Kendall with Ronaldo to begin with, and still recall the first he saw when he was framed for destorying the hallway. But now Kick sees Ronaldo with another girl, he was about to give Ronaldo a piece of his mind when he was stopped by a hand.

"Don't."

Kick recognize the voice, the redhead, Kendall's best friend and also the A+ plus student and well-known gamer of Mellowbrook, Julie Trenton. Julie and Kendall were friends since age two until eight when Julie had to move for two and half years before returning.

"Not yet."

"But, Ronaldo. You saw him do that thing to her..."

"I know, but he's not our conern right now. Kendall is."  
Both Kick and Julie were always defiant against Ronaldo because his overly prideful and narcisstic behavior, not to mention his overly dependence on science and his growing hatred towards the both of them.

"What do I do?" Kick asks Julie.

"Remember the advice I told about how to help comfort someone, like the time you helped your sister, Brianna, when she was hurt by Penelope."

"Definitely. But it won't be easy." Kick was nervous. "Julie, you're her best friend."

"I know, but I want you to do this, and I even taught you yesterday how to talk to Kendall, whether you like her or not."

"Well, here goes."  
Kick quietly walks to Kendall, who is deep in her thoughts while still crying. When he hears some things that would make his heart sink.

"I deserve to have no friends, being the disgusting killjoy teacher's pet I am!"  
Julie, who is watching further nears the doors, hears everything and wanted to comfort her best friend but wants Kick to do it first to see how he handles it.

Kick and Kendall were two different people. Kick is a fast, impulsive troublemaker daredevil while Kendall is a stealth, elegant, rule-following school girl. However, they are things they have in common, such as their drive to success, their short-tempered attitudes, their pride, and both willing to sacrifice anything for anyone. And Kick would the ultimate sacrifice for the girl who would eventually Kick's friend.

"You are not a disgusting teacher's pet." Kick whispers gently to Kendall's ear in a unfamiliar disguised voice.

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"I deserve all the stuff Ronaldo gave me this morning." Kendall sniffles. "No one would want to be friends with someone like me."

"That's not true. There are some things that are bound to happen."

"But all of this was my fault."

"Not all of it. Besides you have Julie, and her sister Haley, who look out for you."

"Really? I haven't been great friends to them lately."

"But that doesn't mean you can't start over." Kick states. "You were too good for Ronaldo anyway, he's the real stick-in-a-mud killjoy. He's not like you."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't. You are an awesome girl who wants to express herself, but is swept under the rug of rules." Kick remembers the times he is with Kendall, that statement referring to them dancing in the dance appreciation, or their hands stuck together in sap.

"You really mean it?"

"I know for sure, just be with Julie today. And one more thing."  
Kick does the one thing he never thought he would do, wraps his arms around Kendall.

"You are worth the while."

Once he hugs her, Kendall was really touched by the stranger's words. By stranger is just Kick talking in a disguised voice so she wouldn't recognize. Then he dashed off before Kendall could properly thank him.

For a while, Kendall was a pile of wet drenched mess, but thanks to the gentle comforting words of a stranger, she slowly felt she can walk on mountains.

"Thank you... sir?"

Next thing, Kendall was hugged by a sobbing Julie.

"Oh! Kendall, there you are! I'm so worried! Are you all right?"

"I am now, thanks to the stranger who comforted me." Kendall comforms gently.

"I'm sorry what happened with Ronaldo." Julie remoresfully states while still helding her best friend.

"I should've seen it coming, but I was too stupid to realize."

"You are not stupid, Kendall. You are the most intelligent, awesome, sweet girl I could ever be with."

Kendall, touched still being loved by her best friend, smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks, Julie."

"You're my best friend, Kends, and always will be."

While hugging Kendall, Julie sees Kick smiling watching the whole thing nears the door, who gave her a thumbs up, and she return the thumbs up.

 _I hope you enjoy this story so far, I'm was originally planning this one-shot, but now I'm planning on a few chapters. Just a thought of how I think what should end the love triangle between the three (and not to mention the Kendall-Ronaldo relationship, which you should is my most hated pairing on the show)._

 _Julie: That's it for now. There's more._

 _Gunther: *Sobs* That's so sweet!_

 _Julie: *Hugs Gunther* There, there._

 _Gunther: That was sweet you of being friends with Kendall._

 _Julie: She's not that bad._

 _Gunther: After being with you, and learning more about you and her, I realize that._

 _Haley: Kendall, like Jackie, is often misjudged._

 _Jackie: It's true. I hope I am in the next chapter._

 _Haley: You are, Jackie. So am I, Gunther, Mouth, Emo Kid and others._

 _Julie: That's right, sis! So stay tuned._

 _Kick: I admit it, Red, that was pretty awesome of us, especially you._

 _Julie: D'aww! Thanks, ShortStop._

 _Kick: Must you call me that?_

 _Julie: Awww, don't be like that, Kick._


	2. A Band Forms

_Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

It's a been a bizarre afternoon for our daredevil. Kick hasn't seen Kendall since he secretly comforted her with words of wisdom, with help of Julie of course. When Kick and his great bud Gunther went to his homeworm, he notices Kendall wasn't in the room, which worried Kick. Which was strange he wouldn't usually worry about the girl who pestered him with rules, but since that incident that morning with Ronaldo, Kick started to see Kendall in a different light.

"Attention, class." Mrs. Fitzpatrick "Today, it's a study time for our geography class. We will have a special quiz on Friday."

"Miss Fitzpatrick!" Julie entered the room, yelled.

"Thank you, Miss Julie. Our top student Kendall is not feeling to come class today well due to an incident this morning."

"Hey, Julie!" Gunther impuslively cried out.

"Howdy, what's up, Gunth?" Julie turned to Gunther smiled, blushing.

"Not much." Gunther nervous chuckled, he and Julie have a thing for each other.

"Smooth, Gunther, smooth." Haley, Julie's younger sister, whispered then giggled.

Gunther started dating Julie after Jackie dumped him since he couldn't be a daredevil anymore after his actual first stunt in Widowmaker's Peak. Julie may be a cowgirl, but she enjoys the Viking Heritage as well, such as clogs, ligonberries (ligonberry pie included), and helmets and sword, but the only difference is Julie loves Gunther for who he is, and a daredevil like Kick. Julie comforted Gunther when he was dumped.

"I'll be with Kendall in the couch room." Julie tells Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"Okay, thank you, Julie."

"Later, dudes and dudettes!" Julie left the room.

"What's on your mind, Kick?"

Before Kick could answer, Haley started "It's Kendall, this morning when she was about to start her speech, Ronaldo humiliated her by tearing up her papers, drenching her with water, and called her the worst names possible!"

The whole class heard, even the teacher. Haley realize she spilled the beans.

"Oops!" Haley covered her mouth before continuing. "I'm sorry, it's just I loved Kendall as a second sister to me and for her being in the incident like that, it's just makes me sad and mad!"

"Man that is cold, especially by Ronaldo." Mouth intervened.

"I understand, Miss Haley." Mrs. Fitzpatrick "But Miss Julie is doing the best she can to comfort and care for Miss Kendall during this time. If you like, during class you can drop by the couch room."

"Can I come to?" Kick accidently blurts out before covering his mouth.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Buttowski. Only one can go in for today."

"I don't have to go yet." Haley said.

"Why would you care about someone who makes your life hectic, a jerkette who just judges you and critizes you 24/7?"

Kick turn to see his obsessed stalker, Wacky Jackie Wackerman, asked that question.

"Why shouldn't I care, I'm not heartless, Jackie." Kick stated, ever since this morning anyone who dare speak ill of Kendall, he would get irritable.

"But she is to you."

"She is not heartless, she has one deep down!"

"But she is Kendall-"

"Yes, Kendall!" Haley intervened. "My role model (next to Kick of course), my best friend, my confidant, and besides me and my sister, she has no one else to like her, and if you get it through thick skull, you may have realize it!"

"But..."

"And another thing! If you ever speak of Kendall ever again, I'll rip your limbs apart and stuf them up your ears and mouth! Julie would do the same to you if she heard you talking bad about her!"

"Kick, are you going to let her speak like that to me?! You and I meant to be!"

"No, we're not." Kick stated. "And also I'm allowed to speak any girl, and even that includes Kendall."

Jackie was shocked and sanked her seat.

"All right, class, that's enough. Can we please be more quiet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fitzpatrick."

During that time, Kick formed a group with Gunther, Haley, Mouth and Emo Kid.

"Kendall has been in your mind for a bit, Kick." Gunther stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Kick asked.

"Yeah, the daydreaming stance gives it away, dude." Mouth replied.

"Kick, you don't really hate Kendall, do you?" Haley worriedly asked.

"Well, no." Kick thought about for a bit. He and Kendall were always bickering most of the time, but other times, they can get along and even had romantic feelings for each other. He wished he would see the Kendall to be made later on.

"True, Kendall may be a total teacher's pet, irritable when things don't go her way, but there's many sides of her I didn't even know."

"Maybe this is a sign for you to be actually friends with her." Haley said before whispering to Kick, "first."

"Haley's right, Kick." Gunther agreed."She and Julie is with Kendall because they love and care about her, for who she really is."

"I'm friends with Mouth and Emo Kid." Haley points to the two mentioned.

"Haley's a natural." Mouth replied.

"Yeah, she's very bright considering her choice of colors in clothes." Emo Kid stated.

Kick thought about friends for a while, even the ones who needed the most like the one, who he really likes.

"Guys, okay I admit it. I like Kendall Perkins!"

"Are you not ashamed?" Haley adds.

"Not anymore." Kick replied.

"Whoa, that's bold and daring." Gunther stunned yet amazed states "That's Kick for you!"

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help." Kick stated.

"Gunther, I need a set of drums; Haley, I'll need a blueprint, a saxophone and you as my backup singer; Emo Kid, I'll need you as my guitar man; And Mouth, I'll need you as my keyboard man."

"Right!" They all nodded.

"Are you ready to make the best song ever?"

"Yes!"

"Time to Kick Buttowski!

 _Well, folks, that was something! Eh, folks? Next chapter is going be epic!_

 _Julie: I can't wait to see it?_

 _Haley: Me either! How about, Kendall?_

 _Kendall: I hope it's good._

 _Kick: Oh, Kendall. It's going to be more than good, trust me._

 _Kendall: Really? Kick, you going to do a song for me?_

 _Kick: Of course, it's for you._

 _Kendall: Oh thank you! Thank you!_

 _Gunther: Tune in next chapter! Same Kick time! Same Kick Channel!_

 _Julie: That sounds a bit familiar?_


	3. Kendall On The Couch

"Kendall, you can't let this morning incident define who you are."

Julie sits on a lounge chair next to a couch where Kendall is sitting. Ever since Kendall was rescued by Kick with his secret comforting words and her best friend Julie who kept loving Kendall for who she is despite how she acted or what happened to her.

"I don't know, Julie." Kendall replied. "Deep down I knew it was a mistake to date Ronaldo and use him to make Kick jealous. I thought at the time that I just needed someone like me: smart, hopeless romantic, and alone, but I didn't count on he was just like me such as being a nuisance to other people, being hateful, and bragging about my smarts, and the need to cheat!"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there!" Julie stopped Kendall. "Kendall, you don't cheat. You would never cheat, you're a smart, kind, sweet intelligent girl I ever met."

"Well same with you."

"It seems you and Kick don't get along too well. Do you hate Clarence?"

"Well, at first I thought I did. I mean he and I polar opposites. Clarence does stunts and often gets himself hurt 24/7. I, on the other hand, read books, like watching operas, and like to study."

"Well, that's not the bad part, although I can see why you would think you wouldn't get along. Is it like that all time?"

"Well, no. There are actually times when Kick and I get along. Like when we were dancing against Gunther and Jackie."

"Oh, I remember that very well."

"Then you may know that you were the one who yelled out "Kiss her"!

"I know, I didn't realize you two were still fighting."

"It's okay, now. Besides I don't think Kick would ever go out with me since he thinks of me as a goody-goody, jerky teacher's pet."

"Kends, you're not a teacher's pet. It's okay to love school but you have to realize you have friends by your side. And you can do so by making more by being nice."

"I don't know."

"I don't lie, Kendall. Besides when we were 3, we always due to fun things together: playing the sand, playing dressup, reading books."

"Those were the good times."

"Yeah, that is until we were in age 7, I had to move. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay with you but my mother was offered some deals far away, and I had to move."

Julie went up to sit with Kendall, who scooted over to give her best friend room to sit.

"Kendall, I didn't know about what happened after I moved until Kick and Gunther told me about you, your time with Kick, and of course that jerkwad Ronaldo."

Julie was apart for 3 years until she moved back to Mellowbrook to be with Kendall to see her lonely. That made her pledge to never leave Kendall again.

"I'm sorry for being away for so long, I'm a terrible best friend." Julie said with tears flowing through her eyes.

Kendall saw her best friend in remorse and hugged her.

"No, it's not your fault. You're the best friend I've got and you still are today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you're still the awesome girl I could ever be best friends with."

Kendall and Julie were like that hugging for a bit of while before letting go.

"Kendall, there is something you should know."

"What about?"

"I know you don't want to think about, but Ronaldo."

"Tell me."

"Well, Kick told me everything that Ronaldo has done to him."

"Like what?"

"Like when Ronaldo trashed Kick and Gunther's go-kart by cheating so he could be winner by the default, and he was like that with every racer who dared stepped in his way."

Kendall was never really informed about this side of Ronaldo. When he introduced himself to her, she was at one time smitten by his charms.

"Or the time when he almost had Gunther's family restaurant, BattleSnax, bankrupt by doing the dash-n-dime scheme. It almost worked until Kick found out Ronaldo had to please or you were through. I've got to tell you when Ronaldo was planning to hurt him and Kick, that honestly made me mad!"

Now, Kendall is really starting to regretting ever dating Ronaldo to begin with, despite the face that she just needed someone to talk since Julie was living afar at the time. Kendall didn't know what to do in the good moral sense. It doesn't really help since Gunther and Julie are very fond romantically of each other, not to mention, Kendall though of Gunther as not very bright and smart. All of that made Kendall sank to the seat.

"Great, now I feel like a complete jerk."

"You didn't know that about Ronaldo?"

"No. And not to mention you like Gunther, while I thought as him as stupid." Kendall said remorsefully with tears in her eyes. "You must hate me now."

"Kendall, you know I could never hate you. Because I know there is still that awesome girl inside of you waiting to get out, you just need a little help... a friend."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, a friend. Me! Anytime you need help or want something, you can call on me anytime, got that?" Julie asked smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Julie, I feel a lot better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What are you going to do now?"

"From now on, being nice to people, doing stuff I really want to do."

"Like soccer and music?" Julie added and Kendall nodded. "Cool!"

Kendall and Julie held each other when there was a knock at the door and Julie got up and went to the door and opened it to peak.

"Can I come in?" A delicate feminine voice spoke out.

"Sure, come on in." Julie answered and signaled for the girl to come in. "Oh, Kendall. I think I know someone who's been through what you've been through." The door reveals Brianna, Kick's younger sister.

"Brianna?"

"Hey, Kendall." Brianna said with a sad smile while concerns Kendall (and Julie).  
"What brings you here?"

"I heard what happened to you with Ronaldo, and wanted to accompany you."  
"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Like you, I've been dumped by a guy in favor of my most hated enemy, Penelope Patterson."

"What's the guy's name who dumped you."

"Floyd Stanton."

"What a weird name." Julie informed. "Then again so is your last name but it fits."

"Thank you, Jules." Brianna replied.

"So what happened after he dumped you?" Kendall asks.

"I went home early to cry my eyes out, when Kick got home, he walked up to me and I told him everything I went through that day."

"What did Kick do for you, Bree?" Julie asks.

"He comforted and held me while he sang me a song called "You've Got A Friend in Me".

"By Randy Newman?" Kendall asks curiously.

"Yeah, you watch Toy Story, too?" Brianna gleefully asks.

"Yeah, me, Julie and Haley love the whole trilogy." Kendall replied.

"It's true," Julie adds, "an adventure with toys, that's an adventure I love to watch all the time."

"Yeah." Brianna laughs, and Kendall and Julie joined in.

Haley peeked through the door.

"Hey, Kendall, are you feeling better?"

"A lot better actually." Kendall got up and hugged Haley.

"Great, come to the outside after lunch! It's something you have to see!"

"Oh, okay!" Kendall smiled.

"What is it?" Brianna asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out," Julie replied. "Let's go."

 _Brianna: I can't wait to see it!_

 _Haley: It's going to be epic!_

 _Kendall: Can you tell us?_

 _Haley: No, no, it's a surprise!_

 _Julie: All righty! Let's head to next chapter!_


	4. The ChimiChungas

_This is the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy!_

It was lunchtime, and it was Pizza Friday, and Kendall definitely would enjoy the pizza since there's a lot of choices to choose from. So she had one slice of 3 meats, one supreme and one pepperoni and pineapple. Julie had two pepperonis, two 3 meats, and one jalepeno, Brianna had one supreme, one pineapple, and one spinach, and Haley had two pepperonis, two spinachs, and one bacon and pepperoni.

The girl sat in a row outside to see some neighbors from the cul-de-sac, including Mr Vickle; Wade from Food-N-Fix; Principal Henry; Mrs. Fitzpatrick; Mrs. Dominic; Gunther's parents, Magnus and Helga Magnuson; Kick's parents Denise and Harry; Julie and Haley's older brother Weston and mother, Nurse Kathy Trenton; even Kendall's parents came along.

"Wow, everyone is here," Kendall cried out surprised, "even my parents!"

"Surprising, isn't it?" Julie asked.

"You planned all of this?" Brianna asked.

"Not exactly me."

"It was me and Gunther." Haley intervened.

"Get ready, get ready, it's starting."

Wade went up to the started the intro.

"Ladies and gentleman, dudes and dudettes, I like to present Danger Dude and his band, The ChimiChungas!"

Everyone applauded as Kick as his band went up to the stage, Kick is the main singer, Haley the backup singer and player of the saxophone, Gunther the drummer, Emo Kid with the guitar and Mouth as the keyboard bud.

"Kick?" Kendall was stunned to see Kick perform.

"This goes out to a friend of mine, Kendall Perkins!"

"Me?" Kendall was surprised and yet a bit touched.

1-2-3-

 _Kick: Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

 _I can only give you everything I've got_

 _I can't be as sorry as you think I should_

 _But I still love you more than anyone else could_

 _All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

 _Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

 _This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long_

 _Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong_

 _Kick/Gunther/Haley/Mouth/Emo Kid: The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

 _First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_

 _The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

 _The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

 _Kick: We have got through so much worse than this before_

 _What's so different this time that you can't ignore?_

 _You say it is much more than just my last mistake_

 _And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes_

 _Kick/Gunther/Haley/Mouth/Emo Kid: The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

 _First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_

 _The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

 _The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

 _The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

 _First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_

 _The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

 _The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

 _Kick: And I don't know where to look_

 _My words just break and melt_

 _Please just save me from this darkness_

 _Please just save me from this darkness_

 _And I don't know where to look_

 _My words just break and melt_

 _Please just save me from this darkness_

 _Please just save me from this darkness_  
-

The song concluded and everyone applaud of The ChimiChungas. And out of nowhere Kendall went into the podium and hugged Kick, who was first stunned but eventually hugged her bat.

"You do all of this for me, Kick?"

"Yes, Kendall. I was the one who comforted you that morning when Ronaldo dumped you and before Julie came to comfort you because deep down I really like you, like you. I didn't even bother knowing about what you feel because my carelessness. And for that, I want to apologize. Do you accept?"

"HOLD IT!" A voice came off-stage, Kick and Kendall among everyone else look to see Ronaldo. "This degenerate is unable to support this degenerate!"

"Oh shut it, Ronaldo!" Jackie slapped Ronaldo, "you're one to talk Mr. Jerkwad Braniac!"

"Yeah considering he was the one who cheated by ruining our carts so he can have the trophy for himself!" Gunther said.

"Yeah, not to mention he almost put BattleSnax, my boyfriend's family's restaurant, out of business by applying dash-and-dine scheme." Julie added.

"Yes, the scheme is to uphold the deliver up to more than 30 minutes, so he can have it free." Magnus angrily scowled at Ronaldo. "BWAR!"

"Luckily my friend Kick stopped you," Ronaldo turned to Kendall holding Kick, "and I'm aware of what I've done and sorry to everyone for whom I acted towards. It's time you did the same."

"What if I don't want to?" He sneered and Julie snapped her fingers.

"Throw tomatoes at Ronaldo!" Haley yelled. Everyone else agreed and started throwing tomatoes and eggs to Ronaldo.

"Why is there someone who bring eggs and tomatoes to a speech?"

"I had a spare box of tomatoes from the restaurant." Gunther had a box.

Everyone kept throwing tomatoes as well as lettuces and cabbages at Ronaldo until he fled.

"Hasta La Vista, Ronaldo!" Julie yells.

"As for your answer, yes I accept your apology, if you accept mine as well?" Kendall asks Kick.

"Deal," Kick shook her hand until Kendall immediate drew him into a hug.

"Deal," Kendall giggled and replied.

"Also one more thing?" Kick asks.

"What's that?" Kendall replied.

"Will be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Kick. Really?" He nodded as he offered her a ring pop, and placed her on her finger.

"Yes, I will!" Kendall and Kick kissed and everyone applauded.

"I knew you could do it, Kick!" Gunther high-five his best friend.

"Nice work, dude." Mouth added.

"Great choice of singing." Emo Kid said with a small smile.

"Nice work, Danger Dude & Dudette!" Wade stated.

"You rock, Kendall!" Haley hugged both Kick and Kendall before heading down the stairs with the others.

Jackie went up to the stage with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Kendall, I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you."

"It's okay, Jackie."

"Julie and Haley told me everything, and I know what's like to be lonely."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Of course, buddy!" Jackie smiled hugged Kendall, who returned the hug. "I'll catch you later."

"You guys were amazing!" Mr. Vickle praises Kick and his group for the song.

"It was nothing!" Haley said.

"I doubt that, sis." Julie replied.

"Yeah, it was never nothing with a song that beautiful!" Brianna cried out.

"I showed Kick a few songs that might help, and he picked the one we sang now."

"It's true," Kick said as he walked towards more Mr. Vickle and the other adults, with Kendall by his side, "I wanted to pick the song that's suitable."

"Well, Kick, sweetie," Denise (Honey) happily hugged her son and Kendall, "that was an excellent choice! I'm so happy for you, and your girlfriend!"

"Mom, not so loud!" Kick cried out.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, ShortShop!" Julie intervened.

"Bite me, Red!" Kick sarcastically!

"Knock it off, you two!" Kendall cried out.

"We're just messing with each other." Kick and Julie were joking.

"Especially when they're competing with each other." Kendall added.

"Well, you might as the rest of your friends in the competitions as well, Kick," Harry, Kick's dad stated, "including your awesome girlfriend."

"Thanks, Dad. I sure will", Kick stated as Kendall kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Dillweed!" Kick was shocked to see his older brother to the party. Then he did something rare, gave him a two fingers at him and smiled, and Kick did the same.

"Thanks, Brad!"

"Kendall?" Kick and Kendall saw Kendall's parents coming into the crowd.

"We want to apologize to you about how we treated you, sweetheart." Kendall's dad spoke. "I thought we had taught you the aspects social life and status, but after we learn what happened thanks to Julie, we realize we didn't really raise you right."

"We taught you to learn proper respect to adults, but we neglect to inform you about treating kids your age with proper respect, and regrettably the blowup of a breakup with Ronaldo, a guy we thought was a proper guy is a really selfish self-serving man who cares about himself."

"And once we heard Kick's song dedicated to you, we realize we read Kick all wrong." Kendall's mother informs. "He may be rough around the edges, but deep down, we know now Kick's the true one for you."

"Thanks, mom, dad."

"We love you, sweetie, and we're sorry."

"It's okay." Kendall hugged her parents. Kick lets her a moment before Kendall dragged him into hug as well.

"Come on, Kick!"

"Thanks for letting me care about your daughter, I care and love her, and more now recently."

"Oh, thank you, Kick," Kendall's mother in awed replied, "you're sure a gentleman."

"Well, I try." Kick said.

"And you do more than try, sweetie." Kendall kissed his cheek.

 _3 Months Later_

"Kick, sweetie," Honey said to Kick, "Brianna and I are heading towards the pool, you wanna come?"

"Sure, mom." Kick replied. "I'll be right there."

"Try not to take too long, Kick." Brianna informs Kick.

"No worries."

Once the door was closed. Kick started his action sequence.

"Time to make some waves!"

"Son, try not to make a huge one," Harry inform Kick.

"Relax, dad. I got this."

Kick jumped into a drawer shelf and immediate changed from his jumpsuit to his swimsuit, and of course included his famous pose.

"Chimichunga!"

Later once he did stunts, he ended up resting in his yellow float mat, he was thinking how he was lucky to have done the things impossible to men, like surviving Mount Hurtsmore, conquering Dead Man's Drop, applied two months of homework in one day, and of course, earning a girlfriend from the girl who he thought was rival who was really trapped. But with the help of Kick and Julie, Kendall was more happier and Kick couldn't be more happier for her. The new Kendall was athletic as she began playing soccer unshamefully, and more kind to people, even kids her age.

He was smiling when he felt something move underneath the water.

"What the biscuits?"

"RAAAAAHHH!" A girl pop out of the water and surprised attack him into the water. Then the two heads popped and out and gasps. He sees a girl having blonde hair and immediately recognizes her, his girlfriend.

"Kendall, what was for?" Kick asked surprised.

"Relax, Kick, I was only kidding besides it was for great fun!" Kendall playfully winks.

Kick couldn't be more impressed and proud of her of that prank, so he decided to play along. He drew his arms out the water while Kendall's left foot.

"You're not the only one with a surprise up her sleeve, dearie." With that, Kick started lightly stroking his fingers all over his girlfriend's sole, tickling her. "Coochie coochie coo."

"Oh, no, Kick!" Kendall laughed. "That tickles!"

"No worries, I love my girl ticklish," Kick playfully flirts, "makes you more adorable."

"Oh," Kendall blushed and giggled, "stop."

"Nah." Kick let go of her foot and coming to her and tickled her sides.

Kendall still laughed from the tickling, Kick joins on her laughter as held her, and she wrapped her arms around him, starring at each other lovingly, smiling.

That moment was not too brief and but it was interrupted with a...

"Cannonball!" A girl splashed as Kick and Kendall still helding each other, Julie pops out of the water, "Howdy, folks!"

"Julie!" Kick asked surprised. "What's bring you here?"

"Oh, surprised, Kick?" Julie replied "My family, Kendall and I decided to visit my Aunt Sheila's hometown."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, we didn't realize you guys were in the same hotel." Kendall added.

"Well, it certainly is a surprise."

"Hey, bud, surprises can be fun sometimes."

"True. I got blessing from them, one being my girlfriend."

"Awwww," Kendall kissed Kick's cheek.

"You big lug," Julie happily complimented her bud, "Gunther and Haley are here as well, in case you're wondering."

"Really, cool." Kick says.

"If your family let you, we're going to the go-kart park tomorrow. You're invited too obviously!"

"You read my mind, Julie!" Kick happily high-five Julie.

"In the mean time, since you and Kendall are together, I figured you want to spend some time alone tonight before tomorrow."

"That's sounds great!" Kick says.

"No worries, though you can catch Haley or Gunther if you like? His family is here in the hotel as well." Julie added. "Later lovebirds!"

"See ya, BFF!" Kendall released one her arms while holding Kick.

"Later, BFF!" Julie waved back.

Later in computer room, Kick and Kendall are in one computer playing a game online. Kick was wearing his traditional jumpsuit while Kendall was wearing something different from her usual pink-green sweater (which she still wears from time to time and Kick still enjoys that top); blue blouse with green and pink stripe, black leggings, her hair into a ponytail and black flats.

"I've beaten you, ShortStop!" Kendall playfully sticks her tongue at Kick.

"You've wished," Kick smiled as he poked his girlfriend's side.

"Kick!" Kendall giggled.

"Can't help myself, you can say it's my new motto, tickle his girl to loosen her up."

"Oh, really, you do that with all girls?" Kendall flirts and teases him.

"No, just one awesome girl, and that's you." Kick locked his lips into hers.

"D'oh, Kick!" Kendall giggled.

"Come on, babe, I love you that much."

"Kick, you're using the love frequently now. You sure changed."

"So do you, in a good way."

"Love you too, hun."

 _Kick: Well that's the ending!_

 _Kendall: *hugs Kick* that was awesome, Kick!_

 _Kick: Of course, I did all for you!_

 _Julie: Kick's full of surprises, isn't he?_

 _Gunther: And he never stops!_

 _Haley: Great! Hope he keeps doing them!_

 _Kendall: Kick, was the name of the song, who is the artist?_

 _Kick: Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol_

 _Haley: That's a keeper of a song!_

 _Kendall: It's so sweet, humble and honest, kinda like you, Kick._

 _Julie: I'll say it is!_

 _Kick: Well..._

 _Gunther: Don't be modest, Kick! You're a great man!_

 _Julie: Catch you guys later!_

 _Kick/Kendall: And stay awesome!_


	5. Amusement Run

**_Kendall: Surprise story!_**

 ** _Kick: Yeah, we decided to end the first one to being another one._**

 ** _Julie: Hope you enjoy this one!_**

"Can't catch me, ShortStop!"

"There's a way to outrun you, Red!"

Two kids racing through the neighborhoods towards the park.  
*Classic Intro (you can skip the first two paragraphs if you like)*  
One is a short fellow wearing a white jumpsuit and helmet with red stripes, and yellow gloves and boots, plus has brown hair poking out the helmet. The name, Kick Buttowski. The other one is a redhead, with a purple short-sleeved shirt with a green long-sleeved shirt, yellow head ribbon and necklace, blue jeans, green socks and flats, the name, Julie Trenton.

Kick is riding on his bicycle named Bonesaw with two girls riding with him. One is a brunette, with a green beanie with a light green bow, lilac sweater with a light yellow shirt underneath, purple shorts and boots, and white socks. Her name is Haley. The other one is a blonde, with sky blue dress blouse, black tights and flats, and her hair under a ponytail on a blue hair ribbon. Her name is Kendall.

Julie is riding on her bike named Chaindriver with a blonde boy. He is a chubby kid with, red cap, light blue shirt, capri blue shorts, white socks and orange crocs. His name, Gunther.

These kids are on their way to spend their day at an amusement park. Kick and Julie are trying they can to outrace each other to the destination to the entrance. Two kids standing at the entrace is Mouth, Jackie and Emo Kid as they watch the two bikes ran pass the line.

"I win!" Julie won.

"You did not!" Kick swore.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Enough already, already you two!" Kendall yelled at the two sore competitors.

"Besides, you guys tied." Jackie informed Kick and Julie.

"We did?"

"Yeah, I watched closely who you two reached the entrance. Julie looks she was about to win, but Kick ran faster." Mouth confirmed.

"Resulting in you two in a tie." Gunther, Kendall and Haley finished for Mouth. Kick and Julie looked at each other before eventually ending the duel bickering.

"What do you say, Kick?" Julie pulls her hand for Kick. "Truce?"

"Truce", Kick shook her hand.

"Thank you," Kendall relieved blurted out. "Now lets get to some rides!"

"Guys! Wait!" The group turned to see Kick's mother and sister come in to join the group.

"Hey, Mrs. Buttowski, Bree," Julie greets them, "Care to join us a great day?"

"As a matter of fact, Julie, we are!" Honey turned to Kick, "Also, Kick, I saw you and Julie dashing in out on the way."

"You know me, Ma." Kick informed. "I'm all in speed."

"Unfortunately, too much speed." Brianna whispered to Haley, which had her chuckling.

The group cheered on as they started look all aronud the amusement park.

"What should we do first?" Haley asks.

"Let's go to the roller coaster!" Kick cries out.

"No! The ring toss!" Julie objected.

"The Merry Go-Round!" Brianna suggested.

"I have an idea!" Kendall cries out. The group looked at her.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"Who wants go to the roller coaster." Once Kendall asked the question, the ones who raised their hands are Kick, Haley, Mouth and Jackie.

"Okay, the ring toss?" Julie, Gunther and Honey raised their hands.

"And the Merry-Go-Round?" Brianna, Emo Kid and Kendall raised their hands.

"All right!" Julie cried out. "After that, we'll meet at the Blazen Burger Stand, for lunch. Deal?"

"Deal!"

As scheduled Kick, Haley, Jackie and Mouth went on the roller coaster, while Julie, Gunther and Honey did many rounds of ring tosses, and Kendall, Brianna and Emo Kid went on the Merry-Go-Round.

After the ring tosses, Julie shows Gunther and Honey, The Rappin Possum, the stand for a rappin stand up singing.

"The Rappin Possum, huh?" Honey said looking at the stand. "Sounds like fun!"

"It does, Mrs. Buttowski", Julie replies then turns to Gunther.

"Well, Gunther, you oughta to be a shoo-in for that entry! You make great rap!"

"Well, I only wrap when I'm angry, Jules."

"Well, I'll come join you to rap when I'm either angry, sad or happy."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, bud." Julie hugs Gunther. "You mean a lot to me."

"I think you should do it, Gunther!" Jackie suggested. She was with Gunther, Kick and Emo Kid during the time when Brad and his goons kicked out Kick and Gunther out of the garage. In order to win the garage back was to sing at the competition.

"I definitely remember when Brad kicked us off the garage, and Gunther rapping was something I never seen before." Kick stood by Gunther.

"Gunther rapping was something I never heard in my life." Kendall said.

"Well, Kends." Julie puts her on her best friend's shoulder. "You'll get to experience it again! Gunther is the ultimate singer."

"Gunther actually sings? As If!"

Julie and Gunther recognize that annoying, pretentious voice and turn to see the one who they wanted to see the least.

"Gordie 'Gertrude' Gibble", Julie put emphasis on his middle name. Gordie, as usual, is accompanied by his goons the, DiPazzi Twins.

"Gertrude?" Kendall and Haley confused asks which made the group laugh.

"That name is pretty funny." Michael Anthony, one of the DiPazzi Twins, said before joining in the laugh.

"Yeah, Gertrude is a girl's name." Anthony Michael did the same thing.

That mention of that name and along with them laughing at him made his blood boil red.

"Shut up!" Gordie shouted made silenced everyone. "So Gunther can sing, huh?"

"Darn tootin, he can." Julie answered while holding her boyfriend. "He's a better than you are, Gibble."

"Yeah, I can also do rock, a bit of opera." Gunther added.

"Oh, yeah." Gordie sneered. "If you're so confident in yourself, how about a little wager."

"I'm listening." Gunther is about to listen what the Beiber impersonator was going to suggest.

"If you win, you can have the DiPazzi Twins for a week."

"Gunther and the others can do what they like with them. Not me." Kick informs everyone, looking back at the time when he had to save the DiPazzi Twins, and they drove him crazy and he had to have Gordie get his goons back.

"But If I win, I get to torture your friends, including your best friend Buttowski, and your girlfriend Trenton here for a week."

"Oh, please, a week with you is a piece of cake." Julie said then snapped her fingers.

"Speak for yourself, Jules." Kick shudders.

"Gertrude." Julie said the word that ended making people laugh. And once again, it made Gordie made, that he grabbed Gunther by the shirt with a threatening look on his face.

"You, me, The Rapping Possum at 3PM." Gordie points to Gunther. "We finish this."

"What did I put myself through?" Gunther was worried. If he lost, he'd lost not only his girlfriend but also his best friend to Gordie. This will be tough."

 ** _To Be continued_**

 ** _Gunther: Will I ever do this._**

 ** _Haley: Stay tuned and find out!_**


End file.
